Reunited
by Tory
Summary: AU. Five-year-old Harry Potter has tried all his life to imagine the feeling of love and, of safety. Now he has found them, with his parents, they had not died that night. Come read harrys tale of life, the better and worse.
1. Reunited

   I looked out my small window.  A warm ray of sun fell across my face.   We were going to the park - but I knew I would not be able to play.  My uncle would say, "Sit here, and DON'T MOVE, or, you won't be able to move for the next week!"  He always says that. But I still like to go to the park.

   I liked to watch the kids play with their parents. I had always wondered what it felt like to be hugged or kissed goodnight, or, for someone just to care about you - not yell and hit you for everything.   I did not do anything to deserve getting hit!

  When we got to the park, my uncle and aunt left me and went off to play with Dudley.

I spotted a dog.  Forgetting what my uncle had said to me about not moving, I walked over to it - a big, black dog lying under an oak tree.   I slowly approached it and saw that it was sleeping.   So I looked at it for a moment.   It was as big as me.  Its hair seemed to glow in the sunlight.  Yellow and silver streams reflected in the black waves of its fur as it breathed.   I felt something, a power surrounding this sleeping animal.  I wanted to stay there, beside it where I felt …safe. 

"Hi, I'm… Harry".

The dog perked its head up from its nap, and as I said my name, it started barking 

frantically.   Then it stopped, and looked at me as though it was trying to find something in my face.  Its eyes seemed to go over every detail.  It reminded me of…of more than a dog. 

All of a sudden, I heard my uncle scream, "I told you not to move, boy!" 

And with those words, I felt his hand grab my wrist, and the other slapped me across my right cheek.  I let out a cry of pain as I was dragged away to where my uncle had left me_._

In a voice no one else could hear, my uncle growled, "If I see you move an inch, you're going to be sorry, boy."

With that, off he stormed, leaving me to clench my fists and wish I was back with the dog.   In the background, I could hear still hear it barking.   I heard a man saying, "I'm coming, Padfoot, I'm coming."

The man and the dog were getting closer – and I heard a woman's voice, also.  She said,  "Did you find anything?  Oh, I hope you found something!  If you called me over here for no good reason, I'm going to go crazy.  Do you understand me?".  She laughed.  "And you don't want to see me go crazy on the two of you!"

The dog seemed to understand, and answered, "Ruff!".  

I was startled, for now, the dog was right in front of me!  I could feel its breath, and then, it licked my face.  I looked up to see the dog, a man, and a woman standing there, staring at me.  The woman had a shocked expression on her face.  

Her mouth was the only part of her that moved.  The rest of her seemed to stand still as stone.  "Harry?"

I looked at her, confused, wondering how she knew my name.  "Yes?"

They all stood there and looked at me.  Then, the dog walked right up to me, and started licking my face and nuzzling my hands.

Then, suddenly, I was spun around by a new slap that found it's place on the cheek my uncle had just minutes ago bruised.  I was staring, not into the nice dog's blue-green eyes, instead, I was staring into my uncle's purple furious-monster's face.

His words were so loud that they echoed in my head before I heard what he was actually saying: "Didn't you hear me calling you, boy?  We're leaving!"

I mumbled to myself, "I want to stay here."

My uncle had not noticed the two people and the big black dog that stood behind me.  

He started to shake me and yelled in my face.  "What – did – you –say?"

I did not even have time to cry out before I was suddenly picked out of the air and held in another pair of hands, these I felt safe in.

"Vernon!" the man shouted.  

My uncle's face lost all of the color he had, going from purple to paper white. 

I was clinging to the man as he held me.   My cheek hurt - he had hit me harder than usual.  The man handed me over to the woman, and she whispered, "It's okay, Harry, it's okay.  You're safe now; don't worry."  

I just started to cry into her shoulder and then I heard the man say. "Leave Harry alone. What did he ever do to you-you…"

But he stopped short of cursing when he looked at me.   The dog showed his teeth and growled loudly.  My uncle got the idea, and walked away.   

That's the only thing I remember before I fell asleep.


	2. The Room

Author's note:  For everyone who sent a review, thank you very much.  I hope everybody likes this chapter.  The next one will probably be out by Wednesday, seeing that I've got schoolwork. 

   I was on a sofa in a strange room when I woke up.  I heard a crackling, and slowly opened my eyes to see a blazing fire.  Flames shot between the logs like waves crashing between rocks in a jetty.   This definitely was not my cupboard.  I sat up to look at my surroundings.  It was too big to be my cupboard.  I turned around to see the walls behind me were dark, neatly lined with colored stripes flickering in the firelight.  I stared, trying to make sense of it.  I rubbed my eyes and noticed I didn't have my glasses.  I felt around but I couldn't find them.  Then, I noticed a low table in front of the fire.  I thought I could make out the shape of my glasses on the glass top of the table.  I slid off the sofa as quietly as possible and put one foot down on a polished wood floor.   I proceeded slowly to the table - I didn't want to wake up the people in this house, especially, when I couldn't see anything clearly.  I reached the table and picked up my glasses.  They had been neatly folded.

    I put them on; I could see a beautiful room.  The fire seemed to light the whole room with warmth.  I looked back to see that the flickering stripes were books, in bookcase beside bookcase.  It was a wall of bookcases!  These people definitely liked reading.

The sofas were leather; soft, and the color of yellow parchment.      

    I heard voices coming from the other room, they sounded so… familiar, but why? 

   "When do you think he will wake up, Lily?" the man said.  I heard his footsteps approach the door.

   "I'm not quite sure, but don't you dare wake him up." The woman said.  Her voice choked up on the last words.  She sounded as if she was about to cry, but she went on.  "James, I'm scared.  What if he doesn't like me?  What if he doesn't remember us?   

What if he is mad at us, and thinks we just didn't come for him? As if we could have!"  Her voice had some anger in it at that point.

"I wasn't going to wake him, I just wanted to look at him!" The man said.

"Well, you can look at him when he wakes up."

"Do you really think it's him, Lily?" the man sounded very serious.

"Yes, I know its Harry.

"So do I. It's just that it is like a dream, something I've wanted to be real for so long, that now that I have it, I don't want to believer it if it's not going to last.  Lilly, what if we go to sleep tonight having him here, and wake up tomorrow and it's all gone?"

  I took three steps toward the door.  I wanted to look at them.  Were they talking about me?  Then, I tripped over the same big black dog that had been the park.  The dog did not flinch, but it was like hitting a brick wall, and I fell backwards with a thud. 

"Oh no, they probably heard that."  I held my breath, expecting my uncle to burst in, purple fury on his face… but instead I heard a concerned voice.

"I'll go check, Lilly," said the man, and a moment later, light crept into the room as I heard the door open.  


	3. Mom?Dad?

A/N I'm sorry it so short but one of my love birds died L  I'm answering some of your questions so look for yours below thanx!!!

Wow. That's the best story I'v ever read. Write more please.Ern, with sugar on top? Here's a chapter for you and thank you for the sugar

Kel: great story...please finish!   Kel I hope you like this chapter

Mikala ah...continue plz:)  well I did and here it is

Starlight Oh! Will Harry remember?   
Please continue quickly, this story is cool! Well you will have to read the chapter to find out

Jennyo Turkey owned and operated by Padfoot hey~i luv your idea. I know its been done, but your story seems much more original and interesting somehow. Please continue fast!!  I continued as fast as I could 

Amy Please hurry and write more! I want to see what happens!!! Read and see what happens 

Sasami Black-Tomoee  u must write more^_^  did as told 

pixy dust (sing61mg@yahoo.com) it's such a cute story!!!! Continue writing!!!! Can't wait for the next part to be out well your waiting is over

Mademoiselle Gabrielle great great great!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i love it!!!!!!!!!excelent!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!please hurry and post the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Here it is and thank you 

Jayde  Jayde needs more!!!!! Here it is

Jessica Black well I think you pay to much attention in English class, but that could be a good thing *presents award* It gets the Jessica Black seal of approval lol thank you but I don't really pay attention in that class but thank you for your seal of approval 

Leanne: that was very lovely   
plz write more it was very sweet thanx and heres the next chapter

Lils Awesome, write more please. Here it is and thank you

Tidmag This is sooo sweet and such a gentle tone to the story. Really contrasts when you have a rock like Vernon to make the ripples in the water. Ack, look at me going all poetic. :: silly grin :: I like this a lot. Hope you write more every day. Thank you

Starkitty Cool! I can't wait until you update! Your wait is up

A man stepped in.  He wore a loose shirt and denim jeans.  (A/N yes I know I'm having him wear muggle clothes. I was not sure if they wear cloaks inside) 

The stranger took another step forward, and I quickly took a step backwards.  Since I could walk, I had taken that step backwards instinctively, trying to keep a safe distance from that dreadful monster I always had to listen to.  I hated having to have to look up at him.  I hate that he was stronger than me. I hated that he had control over me.  I hated everything about my uncle.  I even hated the word "uncle": it was one of those - what does my uncle say all the time? - those curse words.  In my thoughts, his name was just like saying a curse word.  

   For some strange reason, I wanted to run up to this man and hug him but my feet did not move and my arms did not rise.  I had never felt this way toward anyone else.

    A woman stepped into the room, and the light danced around her.   Her red hair shimmered with gold strands.  She moved from the door into the firelight.  I stood very still as she placed her hands on her knees and she gracefully bent down to bring her face to mine.   Her eyes were green, so much like mine!  I studied her for a moment, then mumbled "Mom".  The name had come out as if I had been speaking it to her my whole life.  I turned to look at the man, and mumbled "Dad?". 

   At that moment, a flash of green light came and swept away the image of the man and woman.  In the blinding green, I heard a woman call out,  "NO!  Not Harry!  Please, no not Harry!  Take me instead!"   The voice stopped and the man and woman came into focus.

   This had to be a dream.  The two people I had wished for were standing in front of me, smiling.  

Silence filled the air…. a ring of the doorbell broke it.   "I'll get it," said the man and with out another word he had left.   My mom and I stood alone.  I wanted to ask her so many questions.

She was the one to break the silence: "Hi Harry, I'm Lilly Potter".

"I know."  That's all I managed to get out.   It was true: I did know who she was.   I had sat in my cupboard so many times and strained my memory to once again hear her sing a tiny bit of a lullaby.  She had a very pretty voice.  She was my mom.  I wanted to feel her arms around me, make sure she was really there.  Instead, I stood on my spot waiting to hear her voice again.

She just smiled a very beautiful smile and it made every bad memory disappear.   

I sat on the floor and watched her as she did the same.

"Are you the one that reads all these books?" I asked, looking around.  I wished I had known them.  I wish I could have all the time back.  Back the way it was and the way it should have been.  I looked at her again.  "Or is it…?"  

"No, it's me!", she said. 

"Oh you must really like reading." I said, and she laughed.  Her eyes danced with sparkles.  I could feel her eyes following my movements while I looked at the bookcases

all around the room.  I noticed that there was a loft above with books surrounding it.  My eyes found a spiral staircase.  Suddenly, she took my hand and said, "Come on, I'll show you."  

__


	4. Hiding?

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you recognize from J.K. Rowling's work.  I do own the plot, theme, and the lullaby.    
  
  
  
We walked across the room, and with each tap of my feet on the hard wood floor  I seemed to get wrapped up in thoughts of how I wished I could set it right, to have all the time back that I had lost.  Suddenly, an second set footsteps, which had been step for step with mine, stopped.  I looked up.  We were right in front of a door at the top of the stairs, when a voice came from below.   It was my Dad's.  
  
"They're in here - ."  
  
"That must be Remus!", my mother said, turning around on the stairs to look at me  
  
"Remus?" I said  
  
"He's one of my - and you dad's - best friends.  He helped us a lot while we were in hiding"   
  
   
  
"Hiding"?   
  
   
  
She pursed her lips, like she was trying to decide if she should tell me or not.   
  
"I'll tell you later, ok?" she said and ruffled my hair (which was already messy).  I smiled.  
  
  
  
"Ok, Mom", I said I could tell she did not like the subject  
  
She laughed " I like that name!"  
  
"Are you two in here?" came my father's voice.   I guess we were hidden by the spiral stair case.  
  
"On the stairs, James" my Mom called down.  
  
"We'll come back later", she whispered to me, and smiled.  
  
"Ok".  I really did want to see what was up there.  
  
We started to walk down the stairs.   
  
"Hey, Harry",  my Dad smiled, walking over to me.  I smiled.  
  
And this time, my feet did move, and my arms did rise.  I ran to him and hugged him as he picked me up.   From his arms, I saw a dog.  I had forgotten it was there.  
  
"I think Sirus is having a nice nap." My dad walked over to Sirus with me still in his arms.  He looked at me and then to a man standing at the door.  
  
"What do you think Remus, should we wake him?"  
  
The man just smiled.  So this is Remus!  
  
I looked the man over.  He was as tall as my Dad, with dark brown hair. (A/N I'm not sure if thats how he really looks but I don't have the book in front of me so this is how I picture him I'm sorry if its wrong)    
  
My father was saying, "What do you think, Harry?"  
  
"Er....I think you should ask the dog/"  
  
My father just laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?"   
  
   
  
"You are, Harry.  You're so wonderful!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
****************************************  
  
  Some time had passed, I was on the hardwood floor, petting Sirus's raven black hair.  It looked even darker, with just the fire to light it.  It was like staring in to a sea of black, gold waves.  I was scratching behind Sirus's right ear.   He looked up at me and seemed to really enjoy it.   My mother and father were in the other room, talking to Remus.  
  
"What do you think there talking about, Sirus?" I asked looking at the door knowing fully well that he was not going to answer me.  
  
"Ruff" was all Sirus said  
  
"I wish you could talk, then you could answer."  
  
Sirus just tilted his head and gave me puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I know you wish that too, right?"  
  
"Ruff"  
  
I just started to laugh.  It felt so good to laugh.  
  
"We'll tell him in the morning".  My father's voice came.  He sounded so worried, it sent a chill through me.   He was at  the doorway,  Remus on his right, my mother on the left.  She and my father were talking to Remus.  They had just walked in from the other room.  
  
"Alright, I guess that's best," Remus said, after a moment of silence.  
  
I slowly walked up to them. Sirus was right behind me.  
  
"Well, its 9:30.  I have to be getting home" Remus said, looking at his watch and smiling at my parents.    
  
"Okay, Remus, please do keep in touch!" added my Mom 


	5. To Bed We Go

"Don't worry Lilly, I will see you in the morning," Remus said. " Come on Sirus " he added, and with the dog behind him, he walked out of the room. I heard the front door close, the room filled with a silence, one I did not like. I searched for a question to ask. "Sirus is Remus's dog?" I asked it was the first question that came to mind, well not really I was going to ask what they where going to tell me in the morning but decided against it. My father responded with a chuckle, like he knew some thing I did not. "Sort of, but don't worry Remus will come here with sirus in the morning, you can see him then," my father said I nodded my head "but till then I think we should get you to bed, what do you think? Added my father when, from nodding my head I had become dizzy. I wandered what time it was? I was tied but I did not want to go back to the land of those horrible nightmares, but there was no time for me to think about them as my father picked me up, me in one arm, he gave my mother a kiss on the cheek, and walked out of the room, I looked over his shoulder to the door way that was soon becoming to far away to see, what I would do to read a book with my mom, any thing for that matter just to not go to sleep. My father walked up some stairs, then took a left, put me on my feet at the 5th door to the right. "Your mothers, and my room are across the hall," my father said. Pointing to the 4th door to the left, I nodded. "So if you need any thing don't haste to come in, ok kido? I gave him a puzzled look why had he called me 'kido'? Was it one of those nick names my aunt always called Dudley? My dad had not seen my puzzled look as he opened the door to my room, inside, a bed lay to the left side, a night table beside it, a desk was to the right wall, a book case next to it, dressers were at the wall, at the end of my bed they were a dark wood as was my desk, the covers on my bed were a light blue the walls were a slightly darker blue. "Your mom decorated it, she likes blue so I hope you do to" my father said in a laughing tone "it's my favorite color," I said I was turning my head to get a good look at every thing. " She picked this room be cause she said it was the same shape as her room, she thought that you had gotten her old room," my father explained "her old room?" I asked. This one looked like Dudley's toy room but cleaner. "Sure Lilly's sister kept her parents house," my dad told me. He wanted me to tell him if I had gotten this room, but my uncle had said never to tell any one that I slept under the stairs, or any thing else for that matter, and I was not keen to break his rules. I stayed silent; I guess my dad had given up on me answering me. " Well lets get you to bed" my dad said. 


	6. Godric

A/N the last chapter was really bad I'm sorry for that, hope this is better and if any of you have five minutes on your hand could you read a short chapter of a story called A Girl Who Could Sing A Legend, thanks I wrote and I'm wondering what people think of it.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the song (my first song) and, the plot (if there's one).  
  
  
  
I sat straight up, breathing heavily, in a cold sweat. I had had another one of  
  
those dreams. With one hand, I wiped the sweat from my forehead.  
  
  
  
I would not be able to go to sleep; I knew that from my former dreams. So, I  
  
rubbed my eyes and threw back the warm covers.  
  
  
  
The screams still echoed in my mind. That laugh reminded me of one those  
  
mad scientist cartoons that Dudley watched on the telley.  
  
  
  
My hand traveled to my scar, but the pain was gone as soon as my palm touched it.  
  
I closed my eyes and rocked myself. I willed myself to hear  
  
the lullaby my mom had sung to me so long ago, though I only remembered part  
  
of it. It always calmed me. I felt the smile settle into my face.  
  
~ look at the world around you little one,  
  
  
  
look at the dreams in front of you,  
  
and promise me you'll always follow them.  
  
Remember keep your head up high- don't let it fall,  
  
angels are always shielding you.  
  
keep that smile on your face don't let it fade away.~  
  
I opened my eyes, still smiling. I was able to remember more of the dream. It had never had been  
  
that long though, there had been new parts to it: Sirus had been in it,  
  
but he had changed into a human, (was that possible?), then, my father was in it  
  
also, playing jokes on Sirus, using a stick to turn his hair  
  
different colors. They seemed to be laughing, but the dream had been silent, except for that dreadful laugh.  
  
I looked around the room. My eyes swept from the bed, to the chair at the desk, to the door. He  
  
was not there. "He must be looking for me", I thought.  
  
I turned my head to the door, from which I had heard laughter. Suddenly, I remembered my Mother Father and SIRUS!  
  
I walked over to the door  
  
then paused,  
  
did they want me down there?  
  
  
  
I sat down on the floor to argue with my self, a sigh escaping my lips. I  
  
was half-way through the argument when I heard knock on my door.  
  
I scrambled away from the door on which I had been leaning. Tap, tip, tad, came the  
  
slow soft knocks on the door. "Why had they not come in?" said a voice in my  
  
head.  
  
"Are you awake, Harry?" came a man's voice.  
  
"Yes" I spoke.  
  
  
  
"Can I come in?" My father's voice asked. I wrinkled my brow  
  
in puzzlement, why was he asking me? but I answered. "Yes".  
  
  
  
The door opened slowly. Then my father's eyes came to mine. He smiled.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing on the floor?" My Dad asked.  
  
  
  
" I was, thinking" I said. Wasn't it obvious? " Does sitting on the floor  
  
help one think?" he asked, surpressing a laugh.  
  
  
  
"Maybe, but grown-ups always find that funny, for some reason" I said with a  
  
shrug, and it was true; grown ups found it funny, why, I will never know!  
  
  
  
  
  
" I don't find it funny just...."  
  
  
  
"Funny!" I finished for him,meaning that in a comical way, but when it had  
  
come out, I saw two ways it could have been seen, and hoped he took it the  
  
same way I had meant it to be.  
  
  
  
"okay you caught me, I just never remember doing that" he said with a sigh,  
  
"you're too smart for me, man! I won't be able to play any jokes on you". He waved his hand in the air in a fake surrender, but that was not what I was looking at. There, tucked carefully in his belt was a stick, or rather a wand! It looked like my friend's but different. Then, I remembered my friend's words  
  
~ "wands are like people, there is not one the same as the other" ~ 


	7. Not Safe

As I fell out of my gaze of memories, I saw my father's eyes following my vision. When are paths entwined to meet his wand, the man's face froze. The expression of alarm, caught for only a moment, then was gone; as though someone had lit a fire beside a pile of cold, damp snow. It seemed to scatter, first a ragged breath, then a hand to rub the worried eyes.  
  
I bit the inside of my cheek and bowed my head, stopping myself from asking the questions that walked my mind. "Well, here you go, put these on and come on down for breakfast..." He talked hastily, as though he thought he could fill the silence that had moments ago staled the air.  
  
I gave him a smile as he walked out the door. Then my mask returned, as though a change in weather, from sunny and playful to raining and fearful.  
  
As I slipped the clothes on I thought, ' I had excepted my new world so easily, and my protective barrier had almost crumbled, with only a few pebbles still scattered about. That was a mistake which I needed to fix. I had to build that wall once again, till I am sure of their trust.' I heard the voice echo in my mind, almost with regret; however I quickly pulled my mind from it's persuasive soothing words.  
  
Slowly, I arose and walked out the dark wood door only to be met with hallways that seemed not to end. I walked, in vain, finding no noise, a voice, a sound; I even scanned the walls for a sign. After a moment of turning in circles I sighed and fell against a wall. The texture was cold, as though the walls were made of ice. I held my knees for warmth. I did, after all, not expect any one to come for me.  
  
"Hey, Harry." I looked up, and was met with a pair of eyes the color of a sea. The green seemed to swirl with the blue, and with the eyes came a smiling face. I recalled a line, with such fiction as, "the eyes are an window to the soul", then this man would be the proof of that tale. They seemed to open a world, new to me, full of laughter, smiles and happiness.  
  
He stepped from the hallway; his face became more visible as the shadows were lifted. "You got lost, right?" he talked as though he had met me, as though I were a friend he saw every day. I stared at him and slowly nodded. Was he tricking me? Was he expecting me to fall for it? Did he think I had no practice in this?  
  
With my eyes locked on his face, I watched as his steps slowly came closer.  
  
"Come on, this way." He looked to me for a response. Not getting one, he turned and led me out of this dreadful tunnel.  
  
"You know, I get lost too, that's why I keep a map!" he laughed as he spoke. "What do you do when you get lost?"  
  
He seemed to be trying to start a conversation. "I find my way out," I answered, hoping that now he had heard my voice and now he would stop trying so hard with such frivolous questions. He didn't answer, so I made a sneak to turn the tables.  
  
"Who are you, sir?" I asked, turning on my polite voice; one I was sure I had mastered after its many uses. He looked as though he were not expecting that question. "I'm Sirus Black, your godfather" he spoke the last part with pride, not skipping a beat in his footing.  
  
"I don't have a godfather" I answered, my tone, now, too a mask.  
  
"Sure you do, kido," the man said bending down and looking in my eyes, he seemed to flinch as he stared into the pools of green, as many do. I turned to my right and passed by him.  
  
"No I don't, if I did I would not have been sent to my aunt's and uncle's". The man's feet took a few wide steps to catch up to my small ones. "I know, however there was danger in us staying together. Therefore, Dumbledore promised your parents he would put you somewhere safe. He did not tell them where, nor who......." his voice trailed off as though a memory had slipped through his hand and now he stood staring at the floor as though a puddle of that memory lay there, and out of his reach.  
  
"I think, sir, we have reached a fork in the road. Which do we take?" 


	8. Call if needed

A/N. Hello...I hope if you go further then this authors note you will enjoy the chapter. I'm sorry for my late updating of this time. I am getting crammed with homework; I do one whole school and another that means two times the work! So I have also assigned myself to write a paragraph every day on this story.I hope it will work.  
  
Warning!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rough draft I have not done any grammar check or spell check on this and thought I would post since every one is and has been asking me too.  
  
  
  
Skipastarseeker. I always finish what I start, even if it takes me forever.but that's beside the point.  
  
Anonymous reviewer who did not give name: thank you. Here it is.  
  
Acacia Jules: Thanks! 'Such a smart, polite child.' Yes he is because of being abused though I must say he is doing much better then I had. You get to meet Grodic in this one!  
  
  
  
ICE here is this one and I will hurry with the next.  
  
Mrs. Moony thank you! I feel bad for him too.  
  
  
  
Angelwriter14 formal yes.but because of his life style.  
  
Hope I did not miss anyone.  
  
  
  
  
  
The man looked abruptly up, as if the ice, that had moments ago frozen his movements was melted.  
  
"Left" was the only word his lips moved to form. Then he walked forward as though he had forgotten me behind him. I followed, careful not to let a noise slip through my footsteps.  
  
" Is he haunted by angry voices, dose he remember something wrong." the man had long since passed my way, far out of hearing.  
  
"Haunted...yes. By a whisper of a memory." the soft smooth voice bounced off the hall, coming back to me as it spun, blocked by a glass wall that seemed to stand between it and I.  
  
"Grodic?" I asked, turning to where I believed him to be. I was met with a light that seemed to get brighter as the moments went by.  
  
Then the light spread from a ball to become a form of a man, soon a cloak fell gently to the floor, and with it a pair of ice blue eyes came staring lightly at me. A smile, spread across the meek, expression.  
  
"Why yes my friend, but hidden I must stay" he bent down beside me to whisper  
  
"Just call, if I am needed". Then with a quiet swish of his red cloak he was gone, leaving me to find the man who had wondered, far after me.  
  
I suddenly stopped, a voice reaching my ears, it was filled with worry, however what bewildered me was the worried tone was sent to my name. I stepped back on instinked, a breath escaping my mouth, the sound of running, shook the floor, a voice yelling came to tare through the air, sending it to gallop to me.  
  
"Harry, were are you?" My feet scrambled, the carpet now feeling more slippery then it should, I could feel my breath stale in my throat, just as the mighty fire sun burned water from the ground.  
  
A blur is all I saw as my legs ran across the long hallways, however, my ears heard every beat of footsteps, and every whisper that was spoken. I could feel the blood pound in my head, its pleas to stop ignored by my racing feet. "You check this way...I'll go this way" I did not take a moment to think of the words the person had spoken, but I urged my feet faster as I heard there steps. 


	9. Paintings on the wall

A/N Hello, you will have to tell me if this chapter is as confusing to you as it is to me. My mother is working on papers and I can't ask her to help (she said I could but I think I should not) on grammar.  
  
Dedicated to: Clawtracks of a Star by neutral the story gave me inspiration, also I went into my reviews and looked for the 50th found reviewer it! Anakah you are the 50th!!!!  
  
  
  
The poem of the chapter:  
  
A Walk At Dusk. Tory Ann B.  
  
Can thee hear the wind? It rustles the leaves.  
  
In a quiet tune, it plays the trees.  
  
Brief songs drift in: Chirps, peeps and twitters Of the  
  
bird's imperfect melodies.  
  
From the stream the drummers go  
  
Abrupt, nadir, their notes so low,  
  
they seem to vault the mossy banks  
  
and strike the ear with, one quick blow. Then, crickets, in the smooth, short grass  
  
Sing together as I pass;  
  
Reflect the singing of the stars  
  
As each one comes to tap and spark.  
  
Against the sky's blue looking glass.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'If they caught me, what would happen? They would be angry...' my feet carried me faster; breathing became hard and ragged, coming in wisps, but not returning. "Harry, slow down kid" a strong hand grabbed my waist, pulling my tired feet from the floor.  
  
I struggled against the hand, however it only brought me closer.  
  
"Harry, shhh its-" the voice was worried but at the time my mind grew numb to the emotion that laced it. "Let me go! Please. Please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" The hand loosened at my pleas but did not drop me.  
  
"Sorry for what, Harry?" the voice was calming, asking me a question I had never heard before and was perplexed at how to answer.  
  
"I...I don't know" the hand turned me, and through my tears a glimpse of my father, the man this morning I had said I needed to protect my self from.  
  
Hands moved; shifting over my form to cradle me. "Please let me go! I'll do anything!" I pleaded with the man.  
  
"Don't run is all you have to do" he placed me down.  
  
No restraints weighted my body, and he- my father had no anger in his eyes, I remember standing there looking into his eyes, as if watching for them to wash with anger, but they never did.  
  
"Harry, can I give you a tip?" still I stared. Tip? Abruptly a sentence came to mind; 'let me give you a tip boy!' at the memory I swallowed my mouth once more dry.  
  
"If you want to go some place, ask the paintings and they'll tell you" He seemed to be trying to start a conversation just as the other man had.  
  
"Really?" my hopes lighted, I had heard stories from Godric of paintings; who spoke riddles, told jokes hid in another sketch to talk to another. Was this man talking of this?  
  
He smiled, lips spreading from the frown once there. "Yes, would you like to meet one?"  
  
"Yes," I had meant to continue, to ask if I could see his wand, but the question slipped into the back of my mind.  
  
"Who would you like to meet? We have a knight, a young boy who's name I don't know an angel, and many more but others are far from us" he had bent to my level, I wanted to flinch but held my body stiff, though it wore out as he placed his hand gently on my shoulder.  
  
"I apologize Harry, I wont do that again" I stared transfixed on him, at those words I felt as if I should have shaken him.  
  
'Why why did you say that' but I held back. 'Why was he saying that?' I was confused was he telling me he had made the mistake not I? 


	10. Time to tell

Supper had passed by quickly. Topics jumped, as if a child's mind. Soon the mouths grew tired, landing the table in a quiet puddle. As if vocal cords had been replaced with air, no one spoke.  
  
The painting I had met was not the most interesting, considering it was a blank canvas. "Paintings are always on the run, seeming to pick the best times to run" my father had said, quickly adding if he saw one walking the halls in the morning he would ask it to say hello to me.  
  
I now sat in the library, encircled by its many neatly lined books. My mind shifted to the wand I had seen in my fathers belt it looked (at a glance) so much the same to Godrics. Though Godrics was more worn, I reminded myself. I continued to point out the differences of the two wands, until they seemed to have not a splinter carved the same way.  
  
"You know Dumbledore is planning to stop by, ask if you're still going to teach at Hogwarts, seeing as you found Harry," the man Mr.. Black finished his sentence with a gulp of water. I perked my ears for the reply. Godric had told me of Hogwarts, and also Dumbledore the headmaster.  
  
"Of course we will" my mother beat to the answer. Her eyes flashed with something a keen to, safety?  
  
"I'm sure Harry would enjoy it there, right kido?" my father directed his eyes to mine. They lingered trying to search my mind. "Is it fun?" I asked, in truth Godric had told me of its classes but never whether it was fun or not.  
  
"Course it is" my father paused; his eyes traced the rooms occupants. "Harry," he spoke the word softly letting it still in the air. "Do you remember this?" again he interrupted his soft-spoken speech to take his wand from his pocket. "Its called a wand- " this time I was the one to discontinue him. "I know, but can't you also do wand less magic I mean wizards didn't always have wands right?" I bit the inside of my cheek. ' I should not have interrupted him'. I slowly drew back in the cushioned chair in which I sat. Keeping my hands ready to shield my face.  
  
A/N short I know.I was sick (threw up 12 hours strait). He-he left you at a cliffhanger even though the rest is already written.  
  
Thank you for reading. 


	11. “Magic explains everything”

A/N Hello, sorry for the wait, this time its two pages long. That's counting the story not my author note and little stuff up here. If you're the 100 reviewer then you can request something if you wish but, no cheating by sending more then one review on this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything but the plot.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to: prongsjr, Shelley Knight, Moonlight Desire, and Iniysa, for putting me on their favorite list, thank you! They all have really cool stories; I've read at least one of each.  
  
_______________________________  
  
" Aqualis". I shouted the word to the smoke covered kitchen. "Thanks, Harry. Maybe I should forget about cooking, what do you think?" My fathers voice was shaky, and worried as he scanned the now dusty kitchen. I raised an eyebrow, as I walked to the window and opened it. "Nah, your doing fine dad," I teased him." lets just clean up before mother comes".  
  
"Good idea and, throw this bacon away". He walked in long strides to the stove and, with a swift movement threw away the bacon. "Man I think I burned the pan. Is that possible Harry?" He hurriedly put the hot handle of the pan down. "Only for you" I replied. Not taking my eyes off the floor I was sweeping." you know you do act like a parent, right?" he jokingly said as he too summoned a broom.  
  
My father was joking I knew this, however somewhere in my head still made me think it as an insult. That was why I had no friends after all; they said I never took chances. "Forget this," I out stretched my hand, and pretended to touch a wall as too make my hand flat. "Purgare".  
  
"Good idea kido, I forgot that spell and here I was going to clean the muggle way". My father once more wore his smile, which almost always hung crooked on his face. "Moms coming..." I said, though it seemed through a haze, as it always was when I sensed things. We both stood still as if testing weather I was right. A knock at the door confirmed the test. "Right again Harry" my father smiled once more, as he went to get the door.  
  
"What's wrong child? Thy eyes face the floor, with shoulders slumped". The soft concerned voice of Godric brought me from my daze. "Nothing" I meekly answered, still facing the floor. "He can't touch thee here, Harry, not with your mother and father both with thee." Godric sighed, when my face had not moved. "But I still can remember him" I said, hoping the shield I put on my voice was well prepared for a breakdown. "That will never leave thy mind, or thy soul". I nodded and moved to leave the room.  
  
_________________  
  
"Mom".  
  
Smiles are a rare site on my face I'm sure, and most of witch people see are fake. The only time I really ever recall smiling was around my mother. "Harry, did you make sure your father didn't cook?" she asked, teasingly glancing at my father. "Yes Mom, he tried though and nearly burnt the house down". I stated, earning a false glare from my father.  
  
"Of course he did Harry, he doesn't learn, we know this," she laughed. Then she gave me a kiss on my forehead and turned to my father giving him one on his cheek. "Harry and I will make breakfast, James." She led me into the kitchen.  
  
"I can't wait for Christmas, can you? I wonder what Santa will bring you?" she said grabbing an egg from the fridge. "Santa's not real, you and Dad are Santa". I stated watching her movements." He's magic, so of course he's real, not to muggles of course". She cracked the egg open as I handed another one to her.  
  
"How come I never got a present then? I'm not a muggle," I asked trying to catch her; maker her slip, to tell me he's fake as I had grown up knowing. "Its your choice to believe in him" she smile, silently asking me to calm down. "If he is real how is it that his reindeer fly?" I asked now eager to have an argument, of course my mother called it rhetoric.  
  
"A spell maybe?" she commented still cooking. "How can they land on the roof if there seen in the sky wouldn't they be to big?" I asked, I felt my lips curl up. "A spell?" she said repeating her self. "Magic explains everything," I argued. Feeling as if the battle was lost. "It can be blamed on everything but dose not explain everything" she said pouring the eggs in to the pan.  
  
"Are you blaming?" I asked feeling hope refill me once more. "I'm not sure, it depends if there's a spell for those two things" she turned to me and smiled. "Fine I'll just wait up for him!" I crossed my arms the way Dudley did when he would be stubborn and not change his mind, even if it was a bad Idea. "Alright, want me to put a no sleep spell on you?" I shook my head. Though inside I might have wanted that, if I never slept I would never have nightmares. That idea disappeared as I thought of the stuff my father drank when he had a heavy load at work; coffee, it smelled terrible and if I looked hard enough, it seemed to look as if mud was poured into the cup. I had never dared to taste it.  
  
"Is Sirus going to come over?" I asked, once I had found him to be a dog and a person I had been amazed. He told me about my father and their pranks. He also told me of my mother; how my father at first hated her. "Why?" she asked interested, "Harry don't you dare go on a broom with him, he's dangerous with out his feet on the ground!"  
  
I bowed my head and nodded. I never much liked it when she was mad at me, even if she was worried and, not angry. Although I new she'd never hurt me, her raised voice made me remember. "Yes, ma'm" the words slipped through my lips on reaction; instinct that refused to leave me.  
  
"Harry, I'm not her, I'll never hurt you". She kneeled; placing a finger beneath my chin and lifted it. Both are eyes lingered on another for some time. "I know. I didn't mean to say that, I just do and I don't know why, I can't stop mom it just happens. Why dose it happen?" I asked her as she hugged me. "Don't worry baby, I promise it will go away"  
  
  
  
_____________________  
  
  
  
Iniysa: I'll try to be quicker so for such a long wait.  
  
Samantha: sorry for the wait. Thank you.  
  
lily potter: sorry you where confused that chapter was horrible and for a plus, short.  
  
Serena Cherry: I do feel much better thank you. Here it is. Sorry it was short.  
  
Rachel A. Prongs: I'm glad you like it, they told him can't you tell? Well that is if you didn't jump to read this first. Shoot shouldn't have told ya that, I shouldn't have told ya that.  
  
Linds: sorry it was blank when he got there which you found out last chapter sorry, you'll meet one don't worry. 


	12. The first prank!

A/N Hello, I hope every one who stumbles upon this story had enjoyed it. I have reached my objective to have 100 reviews. The Queen of Fire and Ice is the 100th and asked that I update soon, so here it is.  
  
Warning: THERE WAS A MISTAKE IN CHAPTER 11, A DELETED SCENE IT'S RIGHT BELOW.  
  
Kayla: he didn't, even I can fake a happy mood and, Harry is doing just that. He's trying to please.  
  
Linds (linds9070@aol.com): thank you!  
  
Iniysa: I am sorry but that is not the plot, you are welcome to write a thing like that (just don't copy a thing from mine lol) I would love to read it.  
  
Rachel A. Prongs: it's an AU. Sorry for not telling anyone that.  
  
Serena Cherry: he's faking the calm cool thing, and if all goes as planed you will be seeing Harry on a broom.  
  
Kayla: it's been a year there is a bit of chapter that must have not saved below so sorry.  
  
Deleted part  
  
  
  
As I slowly walked to bed that night I wondered of the one secret my parents still held out of my reach, where they had been before they had come to get me, why every one had thought them dead and, why if they were alive had they left me with my aunt and uncle. Some how it nagged; pulled at the back of my mind. Would they ever leave me again?  
  
I walked to my desk and crossed out another day on the calendar, smiling silently. I had been with them more then a year and that year seemed so short. Quietly I tiptoed to my bed and, pulling the covers to my chin asked the deserted room a question. "Godric, when I was younger I didn't talk much right?" to an on looker or a reader I must sound strange to first put the word deserted and then talk to some one. Though to my ears it sounded perfectly logical. Godric showed up when I asked but did not sit around all day.  
  
"Not to most, but to some yes" he sat gently in the chair at the desk. "Godric will you tell me a story from when you where younger?" I asked. Wondering how he was as a child. He gave me a warm smile and started slowly but then continued faster.  
  
____________  
  
Real chapter 12  
  
  
  
In the morning, I woke to the east rising sun. Throwing the blanket that half covered my body back I walked to the door. I could hear Sirus, down stairs. Not bothering to change from my pajamas, I briskly walked into the halls. As I reached the stairs, the voices became louder, no longer mumbles I could not decode.  
  
"Hello young master, Harry". Regan's soft voice spoke to my left. I turned and smiled to the painted child no older then I. "Good morning Regan, what is everyone doing down stairs. He giggled and smiled crookedly, as if leaving me out of a funny joke. "Oh they told me not to tell, nope, can't tell young master, so sorry". He waved his finger at me, and evened out his smile.  
  
"Oh well, I'll wait". I tapped my foot in a rhythm, I remembered from a song, though I was not sure which. Regan furrowed his brow and, tilted his head in a way that with his childish look reminded me of a confused puppy who had seen, or heard a new thing. "You don't want to know?" I let the words linger in the air before shrugging, "nah, I can wait".  
  
I passed the time by humming new tunes. I could tell Regan, was bored though I was to a certain extent enjoying myself. "Are you sure you don't want to know?" I continued my song, knowing if I answered he would only persist to ask. I summoned my notebook and began to write.  
  
  
  
  
  
Life is a world wind of thought, An over whelming need to exceed Something one in many does.  
  
I looked to my writing and smiled proudly. I snapped my fingers and the notebook returned to the bottom right hand side of my desk. "I'll go wake up Harry. Lilly can I use ice?" Sirus joked. "Sirus black, if you dare do such a thing you will find yourself in turn, soaked to the bone" my mother promptly called down the hall.  
  
"Alright, Lilly darling, I know you care." Sirus walked backwards to the stairs. "Can you really soak me in water, it might be fun" I asked, as he nearly knocked me over. In a swift movement he fell, and quickly fearing I was beneath him scrambled to his feet. "Can you?" he breathed a heavy sigh as he caught a glance of me, unhurt.  
  
  
  
"How do you do that, Harry?" the question was asked with a wide smile, yet I felt my heart sink. Remembering how many times I had used that very movement for survival, not to play a prank on my godfather. "Donno". I mumbled the two words together. "Hey Harry want to come decorate the tree with us?" Sirus asked knowing fully well were I had learned the escape tactic. 


	13. A memory to remember

A/N I am so sorry for the wait. Before you expect much don't because it's only a memory. I'm working off a friend's computer. My laptop is not working so well right now so when it is all better I will update the next chapter.  
Mouths have flown by since Christmas, all of them holding knew surprises. It is now been a whole year, to the hour, since I began my new and better life with my parents. Although I still remember those days:  
The cold slinked into my skin; I shivered and whimpered I was sure I sounded like a kicked pup. Then again that was what I was, a kicked child, whimpering for safety. I felt as my uncles rough hand clenched my torn and stained shirt and lifted me up, up to meet his eyes. Never did I look into those eyes though, I knew better, if I looked down he thought he was in control and he was I suppose. "Look up you stupid rat." Slowly I lifted my eyes, not my chin you never do that, and looked at his face. "Your worthless, who knows why your trash parents never threw you away." I glared at him and still glared as he threw me across the room. One, two three four. he was in front of me in moments, and was dragging me to the kitchen. "You'll learn never to give me that look boy." My uncle was switching me to his left hand and grabbed my left hand with his free hand. I felt the heat flow from the burner and tried to escape. I wiggled and dangled my legs, it was no use, so I let my body go limp. My face dropped, shoulders sagged and my body became a rag doll. The small invisible wisps of heart weaved between my fingers and I could feel it getting warmer, feel my mind disagreeing of where my hand was. I tried to tell it that I had no choice and tried to brace my lips tight. I screamed, and although no one besides my uncle could have heard the sound he did not seem to care. For a third time that day he threw me, I skidded across the wooden kitchen floor. I still remember to this day the pain of every bone bruising strike. When my uncle hand put me in the cupboard that night I had sneaked a peek at the wound and winced; the skin was raw and red, redder far then some of my skin after a beating.  
  
Sunday afternoon. September 24. 1:09 by Harry Potter age six. 


	14. Frozen Blood

"Harry?" My mother looked down on me, I looked away from the store window. We where taking a trip to see some relatives in down town London, not far from my uncles home. My father's brother had written to him saying that he was trying to gather all the old family and to come if he could. He did not seem to know who I was, but neither of my parents explained this to me. "Yes Mother?" I looked up; even at my six year old self I was little for my age. "You seem worried dear?"  
  
I ignored her question and instead took her hand in my own. "Mother, could I go play with those children?" She raised an eyebrow. "You are not hungry?" I followed her eyes to my full plate. I shook my head and she frowned. "Go ask your father." And so I got up from my chair and went to find my father. "Excuse me, pardon me, sorry bout that sir." I pushed my way through the thick crowd and just as I was half way through it I froze.  
  
My blood ran could, not even my quickly beating hart did anything to help. There in front of me was my uncle, with his ugly purple face. I did not look to see if ether of my parents where coming to save me. I only ran, ran to the safest place in my mind; an old ally I had once used to hid from that very man. Only once I had calmed my breath did I notice other children in the ally's shadows. A young girl was the first to come forward; she lost her scowl soon after she saw me. "Harry?" I nodded and very softly spoke -one reason was my breath was still not calm but the other was my mind did not believe my eyes nor eyes-. "Alexandra?"  
The next moment two arms where flung around my body. "Oh I thought he killed you Harry." She whimpered into my shirt. Suddenly she looked me over and called O.K to everyone. They came out looked me with the same summing-up eyes and went back to there business. Alexandra and I found a corner, and I told her every thing; from when I had left to the reason I had ran here. She sighed a glossy look crossing over her chestnut eyes. She pushed her golden red hair from her eyes and smiled. "You got away then?" I nodded. "But the problem Alex is I forget how to go behind that restaurant and I don't want my uncle to see me." A mischievous smile replaced her once angelic one. "I'll help." She pulled me up by my arm and ran to the ending of the ally. 


End file.
